livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Josh and Maddie (relationship)
Josh and Maddie is the romantic paring between Josh Willcox and Maddie Rooney. They two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie, which he revealed to Liv. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Later in Vive-La-Rooney, Maddie says she is finally ready to move on to another guy, she and Josh admit their true feelings for each other, Maddie asks Josh out, and they become a couple. In Homerun-A-Rooney, Maddie and Josh go on their first date to a basketball match, which includes a do-over first date, then in Scoop-A-Rooney, they are still dating and go on their second date. They are portrayed by Lucas Adams and Dove Cameron. Other Names *'Jaddie' (M/'addie' and''' J'/osh *'Joddie (Ma/'''ddie and''' Jo'/sh) *'Mash ('''Ma'''/ddie and Jo/'''sh) Moments 'Season 3' 'Cowbell-A-Rooney' *Maddie rushes over to help Josh. *Josh smiles when Maddie leaves. *He likes her. *He thinks she's adorable. *Liv gets excited when she learns Josh likes Maddie *Liv is revealed to be a Mosh shipper 'Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney' *They have a mutual mantra. *They look into each others eyes. *She acts nervous around him. *She thinks he's a nice guy. *Maddie likes Josh. *Maddie decides to continue teaching him basketball. *When Maddie asks Josh what happens next, he says they kiss, in an attempt to kiss her, only for Maddie to be unaware of Josh's move and starts laughing. **Josh tries to kiss Maddie. 'Vive-La-Rooney' *They both ask Pete Rooney for dating advice. Josh finds out Maddie loves Treehouse Horse. *Josh tells Maddie that he likes her a lot. *Maddie finds Josh in a vulnerable state cute. *Josh makes a bet with Maddie that if he wins at Tree House Horse, Maddie has to go out with him.. **Josh probably throws the match because of his acrophobia. **Josh climbs up the treehouse because he wants to do something that Maddie loves. *Maddie says she likes Josh. *She thinks she's ready to date again. *Maddie asks Josh out on a date and he says yes. *She pats his head. *Josh is very excited when Maddie asks him out. *They become a couple. *They hang out alone and are together quite a lot. *He puts his arm around Maddie. 'Homerun-A-Rooney' *Josh tries to find Maddie during the break of shooting *Liv is supportive about Maddie and Josh dating *They go on their first date to a baseball match. *Maddie is nervous about her first date with Josh *They are alone a lot *Josh calls Maddie Mads, and says she really knows how to plan a date *Maddie blushes a lot around Josh *Maddie wants Josh to say her catchphrase and he does *Josh says Maddie's choice for their first date is perfect *Josh tells Maddie he's having a really great time. Maddie blushes at Josh's comment, smiles and says "Me too." *Josh slowly reaches for Maddie's hand, she looks down, smiling to herself and is smiling a lot *Maddie snuggles up to Josh, tucking her head into his neck and they are both smiling *They are both very happy around each other *Maddie blind folds Josh as she has a surprise for him as a do-over first date *They have a do-over first date *Maddie is biting her lip when looking at Josh *Josh says she wanted to impress Maddie and he's gonna do so. *Maddie feels bad that Josh was upset about what happened on their first date *Maddie says she really, really likes Josh, almost like her feelings for him are more than what they seem, and she doesn't want to make him feel bad. *Josh says, "Don't turn off the defend to fire. Its one of the things I like most about you", to Maddie. The crowd 'awe's, showing they think its sweet. *They compete against each other *They share their first hug and Maddie has a huge smile on her face *The episodes - Cowbell-A-Rooney, Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, and Vive-La-Rooney are all mentioned in this episode. *Maddie says her date with Josh was spectacular *Josh thanks Maddie for the home-run ball she caught when she gives it to him *Maddie gives Josh a chance to catch the ball as a way to make it up to her *They spend all their time together and in all their scenes, they are together 'Scoop-A-Rooney' *Maddie and Josh are still dating *They're both wearing glasses, showing they're matching *They're gazing into each other's eyes *They go on their second date *Josh puts his arm around Maddie Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They are both athletes. *Both of them have the same mantra. 'Differences' *Maddie wears glasses but Josh doesn't. *Maddie is female, but Josh is male. *Maddie has golden blonde and Josh hair dirty blonde hair *Maddie is green-eyed and Josh is brown-eyed. *Maddie plays basketball and Josh plays baseball. *Maddie isn't afraid of heights and Josh is terrified of heights. Trademarks *'Sport' - Basketball - Maddie agreed to give Josh basketball lessons and this brought them much closer **''Baseball'' - Maddie and Josh's first date was to a charity baseball game. Where Maddie and Josh met Brandon Crawford during their do-over date in''Homerun-A-Rooney'' *'Location' - Treehouse - Josh finds out that Maddie loves Tree house horse. He challenges Maddie into a game, loses and later Maddie asks Josh out. **''Baseball Game'' - Maddie and Josh go on their first date at a baseball game in Homerun-A-Rooney **''Smoothie Place'' - Josh and Maddie go on their second date at a smoothie place in Scoop-A-Rooney *'Episode' - Cowbell-A-Rooney - Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie in this episode. **''Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney'' - The two became much closer when Maddie gave Josh the basketball lessons he wanted and tried to ask her out and they almost kissed. Maddie also revealed that she likes Josh too. **''Vive-La-Rooney'' - Maddie and Josh spend a lot of time together, and she decides she is finally ready to move on. Maddie asks Josh out, which he says yes too, and they become an official couple. **''Homerun-A-Rooney'' - Maddie and Josh go on their first date to a charity baseball game. **''Scoop-A-Rooney'' - Maddie and Josh are still dating and they go on their second date Quotes Something worth doing is worth doing right. -Shared mantra between the two Cowbell-A-Rooney Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney Vive-La-Rooney Homerun-A-Rooney Trivia *Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie in Cowbell-A-Rooney *Maddie gave Josh basketball lessons in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *They almost kissed in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *Josh tried to ask Maddie out in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *Maddie was revealed to like Josh in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *Maddie asked Josh "Will you go out with me?" in Vive-La-Rooney, which he said yes too *They started dating in Vive-La-Rooney. *They go on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney *They are still dating and go on their second date in Scoop-A-Rooney *Liv is a Mosh shipper Shippers Put your name on the list if you ship Mosh!!! #2414lucaya #Amy50632 #Annabeth and Percy #DisneyChannel Central #Dove and Ryan 4ever #este99 #Happyella12 #Halima7722 #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Rarespetrea123 #Rucas1988 #Sbrady538 #shygirl2004 #Montanaprice Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maddie Category:Relationships Category:Shippers Category:Pairings with Josh